Say Geronimo
by LilMissCreator
Summary: Todoroki can't seem to catch a break on a school trip to the lake, especially from his feelings.


Shouto sat on the small deck going into the lake. He looked down at the water below blankly. The class had gone on an outing to the lake, with supervision from Aizawa of course. However, Shouto wasn't really feeling it. He glanced over to his classmates, laughing and swimming in the water. Midoriya had begged for him to come and he complied with his classmate.

It wasn't really his sort of outing though. He felt awkward and out of place in the area. A breeze of fresh air whisked through his hair. All the while, pockets of warm sunlight managed to get through the thick leaves of the tree shading him. His shirt was off and he had come prepared to swim, but he sat where he was. His classmates kept yelling in the distance.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING WIN!"

"Bakugou, we're playing Marco Polo, there's no real winning in it!"

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!"

Okay maybe it all wasn't just because he didn't particularly like swimming. It might possibly be that Yaoyorozu had come in a very cute swimsuit. And it most definitely wasn't that it made her look like a lifeguard with all the red and white. Of course it wasn't that. And it also wasn't at all because Uraraka had teased him for staring at her. Nope.

A small ripple in the water alarmed Shouto. He lowered his head to the surface of the water, trying to figure out what was below. There was a blur of red, white, and tan that was messing with his head. He scrunched his nose at it until arms were around his neck and he was pulled straight into the water.

The cold chill hit him straight on. He quickly rose above the surface again, coughing to get the water out of his lungs. He sighed and fixed his hair.

"Midoriya, that wasn't funny."

"I'm not Midoriya, Todoroki~"

Shouto's eyes widened at that voice and the bouts of giggles that came afterwards. Yaoyorozu was there, her hair tied up like usual and in the swimsuit. She quickly composed herself and offered a hand to him. Shouto willed his right side to straight cooling himself off because he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. If he wasn't blushing before, he most definitely was now.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been sitting over here by yourself since we arrived to the lake."

"Y-Yeah. Fine. I'm fine."

"Soooo," she swam up a little closer to him, "whatcha thinking about?"

"Stuff!" he said a bit too loud.

"Stuff? Like what type of stuff?"

"School stuff."

"We're supposed to be relaxing, Todoroki!" she scolded, grasping onto his hand.

"Uh,"

"Come on!"

She pulled him underwater again. He was fully prepared this time, but seeing Yaoyorozu smirk really got to him. She swam away way faster then he was expecting, speeding off towards the other end of the lake. He smiled to himself and started swimming after her.

"_**LUNCH TIME!**_"

"Holy fuck, Mic is loud." Kaminari groaned, covering his ears.

The class climbed out of the water, racing towards the food. Todoroki didn't get the chance to grab a plate before Yaoyorozu grasped his wrist. She pointed to the forest area nearby. Shouto couldn't ask anything before she was running over there. He chased after her for the second time that day.

The forest was dense and Shouto couldn't see her anywhere. He took a few steps until he noticed her hair. She was behind a tree, giggling to herself. Shouto slowed down and quieted his steps. She stopped giggling and turned her head side to side, looking for him. He grinned to himself.

Shouto pounced onto her, "Boo!"

"Ahh! Todoroki!"

She sat there, hugging herself tightly. Shouto lowered his arms and sat down next to her, pleased with himself. Yaoyorozu nudged him. He perked up, finding her giggling again.

"No longer thinking about stuff?"

"N-No. Not really."

"I thought that you'd be thinking about me more, not less." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Todoroki, I like you." he could feel her relaxing and saw her close her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Todoroki," she grabbing onto his face so he could look at her, "I. Like. You."

"Thank you." Shouto mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, do you not like me back?" she blushed from embarrassment and let go of his face.

"Wait, I like you too!" he grabbed onto her hands, placing them back around his face.

She blushed even harder, "You do? I-I wasn't sure, I was just joking- I mean no, I-I"

"I like you romantically, not as a friend." he cupped her cheeks, gazing down at her intensely.

"Oh," she stared up at him dumbfoundedly.

"I-I've liked you for...um, a while now." Shouto looked away from her. It was his turn to start blushing.

"Me too!" she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck.

Shouto was in no way prepared for that. Usually he was better with his senses. They were sharp, pristine, perfected. Yaoyorozu changed all of that. They fell over onto the ground, Yaoyorozu laughing. Shouto would do so much to hear that laugh every day. She looked down at him with the brightest of a thousand suns. Shouto could've died right there happy.

"What the fuck?!"

Shouto looked up to find Bakugou standing nearby with Kirishima. Yaoyorozu gasped and quickly got off of him. He sat up, putting on a poker face to the two.

"Hey, are you guys okay?!"

"Bakugou, I advised you quite a while ago to stop cursing on this outing! Stop at once!"

Midoriya started running up to them, a plate of food in hand. Iida was following close behind, throwing out his hands.

"I knew they would confess, Tsu!"

"It's still wrong to spy on people."

Ashido popped up from a bush nearby with Tsu in hand. Uraraka and Toru followed, giggling to themselves. Yup, Shouto should have died about thirty seconds ago because this was much worse.

"Congratulations on becoming a couple, dipshits. Now go fucking EAT!" Bakugou growled.


End file.
